


Licht und Schatten

by devilbunny



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: Ein Gedicht über Spiele, die Himmel und Hölle mit Menschen spielen können.





	

Oft ist die Wahl einfach  
Es gibt Schatten und auch Licht  
Und ist man sich im Klaren  
Schwer ist es dann nicht

Die Schwierigkeiten hier  
Die Angst und all die Pein  
Kommen erst wenn es  
Ist wie es soll nicht sein

Der Dämon ruft von weitem  
Schwarz und alt bekannt  
Er lässt dich nie vergessen  
Dass er hält dich in der Hand

Lang war da nur Schwärze  
Kein Glück und auch kein Licht  
Nun nach einer Weile  
Hat das Licht auch ein Gesicht

Nun denkt man, ist es einfach  
Die Wahl ist doch wohl klar  
Doch was ist, wenn ich sage  
Dass sie es doch nie war

Der Dämon aus der Hölle  
Streckt die Hand mir hin  
Wähle mich, sei Weise  
Für dein’ und mein’ Gewinn

Die Sache mit Dämonen  
Mit Monstern aus der Nacht  
Sie tun immer das schlimmste  
Was liegt in ihrer Macht

Also müsst ihr denken  
Nun husch, rasch, weg von ihm!  
Ich würde, wenn ich könnte  
Ich würde sofort flieh’n

Doch leider ist die Sache  
Falsch und kompliziert  
Denn werde ich vom Dämon  
Noch immer dirigiert

Und das liegt nicht an Zaubern  
Oder an Hexerei  
Nein, hätte ich wen anders –  
Ich wäre sofort frei  
Doch das Licht im Himmel  
Ich dachte, rettet mich  
Es hält sich noch verborgen  
Es lächelt für mich nicht

Was also sind die Taten  
Die erwartet ihr von mir  
Wenn das Licht erlischt, der  
Dämon hält die Tür

Das Licht und auch der Schatten  
Halten mich in der Hand  
Der Schatten ruft mich zu sich  
Vom Licht werd’ ich verbannt


End file.
